DE 102 17 488 B4 discloses a device having a carrier which can be mounted from the inside of the door of the motor vehicle in the area of the exterior door panel. The carrier has a bearing pin for a bearing receptacle, which is situated in a bearing unit. Furthermore, a grip is provided, which can be connected at its first and second grip ends to the bearing unit, which is pivotable about an axis. The bearing unit is designed as a lever extending over the entire length of the grip. The process of installing the grip on the lever is accomplished by a resetting movement with two movement phases. First, the grip is moved perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the lever in an insertion phase. Then in a displacement phase, the grip is moved parallel to the longitudinal axis of the lever. The first grip end of the grip here consists of a protruding journal that engages in a mating coupling part of the lever designed as a journal hole. The movement phases described here have proven to be complicated in assembly, which is a disadvantage.